The Shadows Within
by Thanatos' Wings
Summary: Sankari Yuki, after completing the Sinnoh challenge, hears of a region that is more challenging than all the rest. Desperate to find all the hidden secrets of this beautiful region, Yin stumbles upon a dangerous secret that may change his life forever. *My first fanfiction, any advice would be appreciated
1. Prologue

Prolouge

_Saphira_

Flames lapped at the trees as the charred forest burned. Two shadows stood out starkly from the bright white flames pooling around them. The clearing seemed to remain untouched from the flames, but the grass withered from the heat. One of the shadows was quietly shaking her head.

"Was that entirely neccessary Logan?" The cloaked teenager snarled at her brother, "Feraligatr, come on out. Fix Logan's mess for me, please." The blue reptillian pokemon glared at Logan for a second before doing as his trainer commanded.

"Yes, Saphira. It was absolutely neccessary!" The blonde boy retorted, "These pokemon didn't obey me when I told them that we needed these oran berry trees for our pokemon. They tried to kill me with their Thunder attack!" Logan was in a bad mood. He glanced around the clearing watching the unmoving, unconscious bodies of a Raichu family. "I don't know why you ask your pokemon to do things, instead of commanding them. Like a real Korban would."

"I ask them because, unlike you, I actually care about them. They deserve our respect, even Dad agrees with me there."

"What's next? Pokemon are human too? My God, Dad is with me on this issue. You never exert force over your pokemon!"

"They are my friends! Why can't you and Dad understand that?!"

"Because! You're too soft-hearted for your own good. You care about pokemon. I get that. You just can't afford to if we are going to be a part of Dad's plans for this region. You know what he wants don't you?"

"Of course, I do. He wants the shiny Rayquazza that is said to know the move Dragon Ascent."

"When I get it, we shall rule." A new voice entered the fray. A man dressed head to toe in black stepped into the clearing. The woods were smoking all around them. Feraligatr had put out the flames with a highly accurate Hydro Pump, not to mention the Rain Dance, which had worn off.

"Dad!" Logan shouted before dipping down into a low bow. Saphira glanced at her brother then crossed her arms and looked defiantly at her father.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear your entire conversation. And get doused by Feraligatr's Rain Dance." Her father said smirking at the Big Jaw Pokemon, "I am with Logan on this one though. Trying to attack a Korban is punishable by death."

Before Saphira could react, the dark man walked up to a limp body of a Pichu.

"Dad NO!" Saphira grabbed his arm, but he didn't pay attention. He put the heel of his boot to the side of Pichu's head. Slowly, he leaned in. The Pichu's screams echoed throughout the forest.

"DAD STOP!" Saphira said frantically hitting her dad's beefy arms with her balled up fists. Tears were streaming down her face. The cries of the baby pokemon made even Logan flinch.

"This one is weak. He is not worth saving, Saphira."

"Then...Then... I'll raise him!" Saphira said beginning to freak out from the painful cries of the Pichu. Her father took his foot away from the little yellow scrap of fur.

"Alright, but you better not treat him as you treat this Feraligatr of yours. This one will be raised with an iron fist, or I will kill him slowly, while you watch." Her father's threats made Saphira flinch but she stooped down and picked up the scared electric type. She smoothed down his fur with two fingers.

"What about the rest of them, Father?" Logan asked.

"Capture them, and send them back to HeadQuarters." Father said. Pointing to the rest of the pokemon laying on the ground, which consisted of 4 raichu and 2 pikachu.

"What's next, Dad?" Saphira hissed. The Pichu's fur was finally lying flat, but had remained unconscious. The screaming had been the subconscious.

The man's eyes had taken on an all to familiar look. One that told Saphira that the man that had raised her was, indeed, gone. Replaced by a lunatic.

"Next, we take on the world."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Sankari_

Sankari awoke to the sound of rushing water. He sat up quickly and looked around frantically. Typically, you don't want to hear the sound of rushing water when you are on a cruise liner. Sankari leapt out of bed, summoning his partner pokemon. Buizel came out with his fist on the ground to the ground. He slowly raised his head and stared stoically at Sankari for a second before grinning mischieviously. Sankari ignored the water-types's attempts at humor, and yanked his door open. He stepped out into the hall, the sound getting louder. He glanced down the hall and his eyes widened in fear. A wave of water came crashing towards him. He was about to jump back into his room, but his eyes latched onto a pokemon that lay quivering about two yards away from him.

"Buizel, I have to risk it!" Sankari shoving himself out of the room completely and charging towards the pokemon.

"Bui BUI!" HIs buizel called, tossing him a machine that oxidized the water to give him oxygen. Sankari nodded to his pokemon as he scooped up the munchlax, which had fallen asleep even in the face of grave peril. He turned to catch the machine, but it was lost in the wave to his right.

"Buizel, Ice Punch." Sankari snarled. The orange pokemon skirted in front of his trainer and began punching the water that would surely mean their death. A small wall of ice formed , but broke instantly. Pokemon and Trainer were carried by the wave to the end of the hall. Sankari grabbed his pokemon's collar and dragged him up a staircase that, luckily, sprouted from their hall.

"Buizel, its too dangerous for you! Return!" Sankari screamed as he ran up the staircase. THe water was swiftly rising behind him. THe orange water-type dodged the beam and grabbed his trainer, positioning him on the water-type's back. Then Buizel pounch inflated. The Sea Weasel Pokemon leapt into the middle of the stair way so that the water would carry them up.

The torrent of water rose to a certain point. The water was about 15 steps from an exit door. A loud crunching noice sounded, and it was pretty clear that the ship had stopped sinking, if only momentarily. The water pokemon didn't miss a beat and used the move Waterfall to blast him and his trainer to the door.

Sankari got off his partner's back and launched himself out the door dragging the orange pokemon behind him. He was outside. A torrential rainstorm crashed against the ship from above, as the hungry ocean frothed below. Sankari ran to the nearest rail and saw lifeboats in the distance. His gaze shifted down towards the ocean, estimating the drop. It was surviveable. Sankari leapt.

Buizel followed his trainer without a second's thought. The two plundged into the water. Buizel grabbed his trainer and propelled them to the lifeboats. Hands groped at the young man's shoulder dragging him into the life boat. Buizel flipped himself into the air and landed next to his trainer.

"That accounts for everyone." A lifeguard said. He was breathing heavily, clearly shaken. A guest log sat in his hands. A young girl ran up to Sankari and hugged the Munchlax that lay on his lap. She kissed the boy on the cheek. Sankari didn't react. His eyes were closed.

Buizel smirked. _Even after all this, he can fall asleep in a moment's notice._ A heavy weight seemed to pull Buizel down at that moment. A lot had happened in the last 45 minutes. Buizel decided maybe sleep wasn't such a bad idea.

When Sankari woke up, land was within sight. The lifeboat squadron had survived the storm. Sankari sat up and frantically looked around for Buizel. He was gone. Just gone. Sankari stood up and looked around. HIs eyes latched onto a tail that was spinning at high speeds. He scrambled to the edge, and let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. The orange and yellow pokemon was face-down in the water propelling the boats forward at a quick pace.

Sankari looked around and realized that a water pokemon was propelling all the boats. Sankari's boat was pulling ahead though. He smirked. _Of course, Buizel has to be the best at everything. _He thought.

The crew of the _Coralia_, ironic name, was passing out food to the survivors. They had reached land, which land was the question. The Leona region had many islands in the surrounding ocean.

"Well, based off where we started, direction, and which way we were going last night. I estimate that we are on Nebula Island. Which is where the cruise liner was headed. If I'm right, then we are only about a mile and a half from Nebula City." The lifeguard, who had counted off last night, had taken control of the group.

"Well, show me the general direction." Sankari said walking over to the man. The man turned surprised that someone was talking back to him. Most of the crew and the survivors were in shock and didn't say anything.

"You're not going anywhere alone." The man said scowling at the teenager.

"I won't be alone, Sota is coming with me." Sankari said shrugging and picking up a makeshift bag he had made out of vines.

"Sota? Was he a passenger?" The lifeguard said searching through his lists frantically.

"Nah, that's my Buizel's real name." Sankari said winking. The orange pokemon walked up to his trainer's side and flashed a victory sign. The lifeguard shook his head adamantly.

"I'm sorry kid, but I can't let you leave on your own. I need to make sure everyone arrives safe on Plateform 23." The man said with a frown.

"You don't have to let me. I'm leaving. Honestly, I can't believe you didn't recognize me. I am the guy who recently challenged the Sinnoh Elite Four after conquering the Pokemon League Tournament." Sankari said trying to get a peek at the map. Finallly, he winked at Sota.

The sneaky water type walked away, seemingly aimlessly then turned and grabbed one of the maps on the rock that was being used as a table. The Sea Weasel then walked back to his trainer's side as if he were totally innocent. He snuck the map into the pouch of the makeshift bag.

"I don't care if you're the Champion herself. You can't leave." The man said glaring at the Weasel pokemon, he didn't like the look on its face. It was trying to look like a perfect angel. He took a look behind his back and counted the maps quickly. Recounted. Counted one last time. One was missing. "Hay!" He whirled around to see that the boy and his pokemon were gone. They had left as quick and silent as shadows (LoTR reference ;) ).

Sankari stepped out of the jungle about a mile from his starting point. He stood on a magnificient cliff. His pokemon had climbed a tree nearby. A loud crash announced his rearrival. He turned to the pokemon.

"You're gonna want to see this." He said with a small smile. Sankari swept his hand out showing the orange pokemon a sprawling city below. Nebula City would be their first step into this fantastic new world.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Yin Juorno_

Echoes sounded down the dimly light hallway. The sound of tennis shoes slapping against wooden floors.

"Come on, Wuji! We have to get ready!" Yin yelled stomping up the stairs rudely to roughly wake up his triplet sister. Their brother was already downstairs making breakfast. It was the day. The day that they would recieve their first pokemon from Professor Hawthorne. Beautiflies grew in Yin's stomach just thinking of getting a pokemon.

Wuji simply rolled over. Fortunately, for Yin, Wuji rolled the wrong way and fell off the bed. _Ouch!_ Yin thought watching his sister thrash in the blankets that had fallen with her. The girl finally struggled her way out of the blankets and stood. She was wearing the same clothes she had worn yesterday. She glowered at her brother, which made Yin remember the killer rear naked choke that this girl could do.

Suddenly, it was like a lightbulb went off in Wuji's head. Her eyes grew in excitement, and a small smile grew on her lips. Then she looked down and she could've murdered Yin again. Yin raised his hands to show he was unarmed. Unfortunately, she actually needed to know whether or not Yin had a katana on him. She ran out of the room after grabbing some clothes and yelled something about needing a shower.

Yin rolled his eyes and went down stairs. Yang was bustling around the kitchen, he had 3 eggs on the stove, 4 pieces of the bread in the toaster. Six pop tarts in the toaster oven. As well as sizzling bacon in a skillet.

"Is this gonna be enough?" Yin yelled. Yang was always listening to music on his pokegear, which forced Yin and Wuji to have to yell to get his attention. Yang jerked towards him. Of course, this would be the one time he didn't have any earphones in.

"You don't need to yell, Yin." Yang scolded.

"Yes mother!" Yin teased back. The triplets lived in a cabin about 10 minutes outside of Nebula City, where Professor Hawthorne had his lab. Their parents were famous PokeStudios actors and spent most their time in Unova on set. THat left the triplets to their own devises. Yang had sorta stepped in as the parent out of the kids. Yang was the eldest by ten minutes, followed by Yin, and lastly Wuji. Yang and Wuji took after their father in the looks, whilest Yin took mostly after their mother.

"To answer your question, I have absolutely no idea. I mean, all three of us are pretty big eaters. With you leading the pack of course."

"What would you do without me?"

"Well, we would have a lot more food." Yang teased pulling his pokegear out of his pocket and checked his messages, "Help me out and watch the eggs and bacon please."

Yin nodded and took his brother's place at the helm. He watched the eggs with a focused eye. Then things started going crazy. The toast popped, the toaster oven beeped, and Yang was yelling at Yin for not watching the bacon close enough. Yin looked around helplessly. Yang handed him the pokegear.

"Here take this and message back Ella for me, I'll fix your mess." Yang said as he tried to save my bacon, pun intended.

"Do I have to be your texter when you're messaging Ella?" Yin said glaring down at the blinking screen.

"Yes, you do." The teenage replied.

"Dude, you're fourteen. How do you have a girlfriend already?" Yin said as he opened the latest message between the two, "Oops, I spoke too soon. She just dumped you."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm just kidding bro. However, I don't feel like speaking aloud what she did say..."

"Why not?"

"Well...She says something about missing you...a lot... Dude, this crap is creepy. She says she loved seeing you last night, but she didn't unless she is stalking you..." Yin said submitting to his older brother.

"Um...Tell her that I miss her too. Uh, and say I enjoyed seeing her too."

"Dude, two things. One, don't ever lie to your girlfriend. You didn't see her last night. Two, never just repeat what she says. That sends the wrong message. You may as well be texting her, I have no time to put thought into my response to your messages."

"One, I did see her last night. I went to meet her at 11 last night, after you guys went to bed."

"Dude! Come on, man! You can't skip out on me. Why wasn't I allowed to stay up past 11?"

"'Cause you would've spent all that time playing that stupid Gameboy. Why don't you get a 3ds?" Wuji said coming down the stairs with a towel in her beautiful brunette hair.

"Ok. First of all, Old school is the best school. Second of all, those things hurt my eyes." Yin said with a small smile.

"Back to your point, Yin." Yang said furrowing his eyebrow as he turned off the stove and began plating the deliciously huge breakfast.

"Right! You can't just respond with the exact same thing she sent you."

"Trouble in paradise?" Wuji asked as she grabbed a poptart off of one of the platters. She began eating while Yang set the table. She tossed me one of the strawberry jelly ones. I caught it deftly while still looking at the pokegear. I glanced at the poptart in my hand.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that?" Yin said excitedly, "I'm like Crobatman!"

Wuji rolled her eyes, but a smile had splayed itself on her lips.

Yang finished setting the table and we really dug in.

"So you're saying that it is bad to reply to her with a bunch of 'toos'?"

"Big time." Yin said

"Yup." Wuji affirmed. Luckily, she was eating or she would've been smiling.

"So how am I supposed to respond?" Yang asked looking worriedly at the pokegear in Yin's hand. Yin's focused on the device in his hands and started texting rapid fire.

"There, that should get her creeped out." Yin said going back to the growing heap of food on his plate.

"What did you say?" Wuji laughed. Yang just stared at Yin, like he had grown two more heads and turned into a Hydreigon.

"I told her she looked beautiful this morning." Yin said smirking, "Oooh she replied."

He stared at the words on the screen for a second before turning it to his siblings.

She had responded with four simple words 'Yin, is this you?'.

"Party pooper."Yin said finishing his plate and rubbing his satisfied stomache. Only a piece of toast and two strips of bacon remained on the table. Yang started putting everything in the dishwasher but Yin covered the bacon with his hand before scooping them up.

"Never waste good bacon, dear brother of mine." Yin said scathingly. The look in his eyes protrayed actual anger, but the other two knew that he was joking. Yin could've gone into the PokeStar Studios, which his mother constantly told him, but he wanted to be a trainer. Speaking of which, it was 10:00. They were scheduled with Hawthorne for 11:00. The three of them were fully dressed and ready so they just lounged.

Yang put earphones into his ears and turned on his favorite band, Toxic Lavva. That's right two v's. Yin wasn't a fan, but then again he liked his ears to remain healthy. Yin went up behind his brother and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't you think we should head over?"

"We still have an hour, before our meeting with George, and its only ten minutes there."

Yin raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you on a first name basis with Professor Hawthorne?"

"Since I started dating his daughter." Yang said giving his brother a friendly shove. Yin rolled his eyes. The pokegear began ringing. Yang picked it up.

"Hay, Ella." He said as he held the device to his ear. "What do you mean, where are we? Everyone is there? How many are getting their pokemon today? 9! Does your dad have that many starters. Sorry, I wasn't mocking your dad I was just wondering. YEah. Sure, we'll be right there."

"Did you say that nine people are getting their pokemon today?" Wuji hissed, glaring accusingly at Yang. As if it was somehow his fault.

"Yup, come on, guys." Yang said walking out of the kitchen, leaving a clean stack of plates, platters, and forks. He walked to the coat hanger and plucked his hoodie off the rack. Yin followed and grabbed his leather jacket that hung next to Yang's. Wuji rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket as well. THen the three left the room.

"Yang, why are you walking so fast?" Yin called ahead. HIs brother had taken a fast jog pace and completely left them behind. Yang stopped for a second before pointing ahead.

"Its right there come on!" Yang said seemingly giving into the same excitement that Yin felt pounding in his own chest. Yin began sprinting. Wuji followed as fast as possible, but Yin was fast. He rushed past his brother leaving them choking on his dust. It was a race. They sprinted along side him, but Yin pulled ahead and touched the oak door first.

"Aha! I'm still the fastest." Yin wheezed as he caught his breath. The other two slowed to a walk and came up the stone steps to the door alongside him. Yin knocked once and the door was immediately opened by a blonde beauty. Yin sighed in exasperation. Yang stepped up and hugged his girlfriend. THey stood there for four whole seconds before the others were aloud in. Yin stepped past.

"Thanks for letting us in." Yin growled sarcastically. Yang furrowed his brow at his brother. Yin walked past them towards the commotion in the back. He glanced over his shoulder to see if they were following. Wuji was, but Yang and Ella were kissing. Yin gagged. Wuji snickered evilly.

"Dude, the look on your face is hysterical." WUji said punching her brother in the arm. Yin rolled his eyes and rubbed his arm. He stepped through a door that was cracked open and saw a small group of teenagers badgering Professor Hawthorne. Yin pushed his way quickly to the front of the throng. He stood beside the Professor, who was sweat-dropping.

"Hay, Hawthorne!" Yin said, then he turned to the crowd, "Okay, that's enough all of you get into a straight line. Playground dodgeball style. Give the man some room!" He ushered them back with a wave of his hands and they spread out in a straight line, all facing Professor Hawthorne.

"Thanks, Yin. You were always good with crowd control." Hawthorne joked. The Hawthorne family and the Juorno family were good friends, and Yin spent a lot of Thanksgiving's eating at their house. Hawthorne had pretty much stepped in as a father figure for the triplets, and all of them aspired to be like the veteran trainer.

"No problem, Mr. H." Yin said, winking. He took his place in line, as did Wuji who had watched the entire thing with a small smirk. Yang and Ella came in last, stilling holding hands, and took their spots.

"Ok, now that is everyone is here. I'll introduce you to the starters!" One by one he threw nine pokeballs. A Charmander, Totodile, Treeko, Chimchar, Snivy, Froakie, Cyndaquil, Piplup, and Chespin appeared in nine flashes of light. The line of teenagers almost break, but they stayed still, barely. Most dropped to their knees trying to get certain pokemon to walk over to them. Unlike his compatriots, Yin had done his research and he knew one thing for sure. Treeko wasn't usually teal, Charmander weren't usually gold, and Chimchar wasn't usually pink. They must've been shiny.

"Okay, guys return." Hawthorne said returning them. He grabbed a burlap sack from the shelf and put the pokeballs in them. "One by one you guys will come and grab a pokeball. I will then hand five empty pokeballs, and your new pokedex which has been updated to the newest National Pokedex. It will also alert you if it is possible for your pokemon to mega evolve. Okay, first my daughter, Ella."

A small grumble went the teenagers.

"Hay Dad, let Wuji go first." Ella said, wisely understanding that favoritism wouldn't look good. Especially if she got a good one, and someone else didn't. Hawthorne nodded and WUji stepped forward. She reached into the bag with shaking hands, and pulled out a single pokeball.

"Come on out!" Wuji said throwing the pokeball into the air. Out came a Piplup, who ran to Wuji and hugged her. Wuji started laughing, but still had the frame of mind to take her Pokedex and pokeballs from Hawthorne.

"Next, Derek."

"Let's go."

"Charmander is a fire type if you didn't know."

"Ariana."

"Come on out!"

"Charmander!"

On and on it went till it was Ella, me, Yang left. Three pokemon were left. Treeko, Chimchar, and Froakie. If Yin had to pick, he would choose Froakie. He liked pokemon that were fast, and after a little research last night. Froakie was the fastest of the starters unevolved forms. Plus it would help a little in catching a fire type for the first gym, which trained steel types.

"Ella." Hawthorne said. The room was almost empty-looking now. All the trainers that had recieved their pokemon, besides Wuji, had left.

The blonde walked up and put her hand in the burlap sack. She withdrew one pokeball and tossed it into the air. The hot pink chimchar appeared in a flash of white. A few sparklez remained around the shiny starter, who leapt into the girls hands. Ella giggled and held the chimchar in her arms. She took her pokedex and pokeballs and walked to stand next to Wuji.

"Yang." Hawthorne called.

He pulled out a pokeball and gave it a toss. Out came the shiny Treeko. Yang swooped down and put the teal pokemon on his shoulder. Yin walked forward not waiting to be called. He grabbed the last pokeball. He had gotten his wish.

"Froakie, battle stance." Yin said throwing the pokeball with three fingers. The blue water-type came out in his best battle stance. Then the frog pokemon leaped in the air landing solidly on Yin's head. Yin took his pokedex and pokeballs.

"Its odd that the four of you got most of the shinies." Hawthorne said rubbing his chin. "I had five shinies and four regular and all for of you got a shiny. How odd..."

"Excuse me sir, but Wuji and I didn't get a shiny." Yin said raising his hand like an idiot.

"You most certainly did. However, the color difference is very slight. Not many would see it."

"That is odd." Wuji said. Yin did the math in his head.

"Yeah, every trainer had a 5 in 9 chance to get a shiny, but only one did. After that person got Charmander. It was 50/50 for every one else." Yin said slowly.

"Hay Yin," Yang said watching his Treeko glare at Piplup, "are you planning on nicknaming Froakie. I think I'm gonna name Treeko, War." Treeko looked to his trainer and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call him, Varjo. It's Finnish for Shadow." Yin said. Froakie did a flip of excitement and winked at his trainer from above. YIn laughed.

"We should have a battle tournament." Ella said.

"What?" Yang said, "Already?"

"Sure, ooooh I know. Wuji and I battle to see who will represent the girls. Then you guys battle to see who represents the boys." Ella said getting excited at the prospect of battling.

"I like that idea, you ready Varjo?" Yin asked the water-type. Froakie gave a thumbs-up and flipped off his trainers head. He landed deftly on the ground.

"Ok, War. Stand by!" Yang said. The Treeko took up position opposite Varjo and grinned. Apparently, thinking of the amazing type advantage in his favor. "There isn't any valuables in here is there?" He directed this question at Awthorne without looking over.

Hawthorne chuckled. "They wouldn't be able to break anything valuable even if it was in this room. They're only level 5."

"Okay then. I'll go first," Yin said, "Varjo, Ice Beam!" The water type jumped into the air held two fingers over his mouth, and out shot an Ice Beam. IT hit directly in the center of Treeko's head. Treeko shook itself to get rid of the cold.

"Treeko, use Absorb to regain health." Yang ordered. A tendril of green energy shot out of Treeko's tail.

"Bat it away Varjo." The tendril missed as Varjo used his superior speed to dodge, then as if in perfect sync with Yin he began charging the grass type. "Pound attack, now!" The Treeko dodged, but only barely.

"War use pound yourself!" Yang ordered getting into the battle. War flipped into the air and brought his tail down on Froakie's head.

"Varjo, use ice beam close range." Yin snapped. The small water type flipped onto his back and shot an ice beam right up into the jaw of the grass type. The grass type hit the wall, and stayed there. Trapped in ice. "Pound now!"

"Escape, War." Yang snarled. The Treeko struggled against the ice, but couldn't get free. Froakie's pound KOed the poor thing. Yin had won his first ever pokemon battle. Yang hang his head in defeat before walking up to his brother and shaking his hand.

"Good job, Yin." He said smiling, "How does your Froakie already know Ice Beam?"

"Egg move. My guess is his Mom knew Ice beam and so did his Dad. That would cause the egg to have Ice Beam as the egg move. You should check your pokedex to see if War has an egg move." Yin said watching the girls battle. Wuji just barely managed to win. The knowledge of the move Bubble had saved Piplup, whom Wuji called Bellona after the Roman goddess.

"So it's Wuji vs. Yin to see who is the best battler at the moment." Hawthorne mused. Ella nodded towards Wuji, obvious rooting for the younger girl (by a few months). Yang walked over to her and entwined his fingers with hers. So no one was on Yin's side. He frowned thinking at least Yang would've rooted for him. Varjo caught his eyes. The young pokemon winked at him and flashed him a victory sign. The action brought a smile to Yin's lips. He would never be alone again. Not with his pokemon there to keep his head high. He would win this battle for Froakie.

"Froakie vs. Piplup, battle of the water types." Yang said quietly, but loud enough that everyone heard him. Piplup puffed out its chest and pointed to itself as if to say that was the best of the water types. Varjo just raised a bubble eyebrow, and didn't even say anything. In fact, Varjo still hadn't even said anything.

"Talk is cheap, let's get started." Yin snarled."Varjo, battle stance." He said bringing the frog pokemon's mind back to the fight. "You first, milady."

"Bellona use Icy Wind!" The Piplup leapt into the air and flapped its wings, causing a wave of ice particles to fly towards Varjo.

"Varjo dodge by freezing the ground and sliding under the wave." Yin ordered carfully. The water pokemon once again held two fingers before his lips and an beam of white light shot out freezing the ground. It slid out on the ground towards the falling body of Bellona. She landed on the thin sheet of ice and fell forward. "Pound." Yin said. The frog pokemon's fist glowed slightly as he whapped the other water-type over the head. Bellona fell to the ground, but got back up determinedly.

"Bellona use Bubble to slow that down Froakie." Wuji barked. The bubbles spewed from Bellona's mouth.

"Really? Varjo, pound those bubbles into oblivion." Yin snarled, his eyes narrowing on the battle before him. The frog pokemon's fist glowed once again and rapid fire punched the bubbles. Not one made it past the Froakie's high speed. Yin checked his pokedex. Yup, his Froakie was Hasty natured. Higher speed at the expense of physical defense. "Varjo use- what the?" Yin said watching his pokemon. The pokemon was running circles around Bellona, with a white streaks breezing past him. Quick Attack. "Hit Bellona with that move now." Yin said throwing his hand out. Yin's partner rushed the penguin pokemon and hit her directly in the center of her chest. The water-type flew backwards into a wall. The wall cracked as the dry wall caved. Dizzy circles had replaced Bellona's eyes. She was defeated.

Varjo leapt onto Yin's shoulder. "FRRRROOOOOOAKIIIIE!" The tiny frog pokemon snarled. Yin scratched the pokemon's head and laughed.

"You did it buddy. You won."


End file.
